


Some Things You Can't Tell Your Sister

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, I don't know what this is TBH, I'm rambling now, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, hermione has a little sister helena and she's the sweetest thing, self harm tw, someday ao3tagoftheday will notice me, thats my goal, this is my first ao3 work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: She's still too youngSelf-Harming!Hermione goes to the beach with her little sister. Drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self harm tw, that's really all

_‘Cause she’s still too young_

Her parents were going to notice.

She’d been hiding for a long time, but she couldn’t get out of going to the beach today. It wasn’t going to happen.

She’d invited Ron (and Harry, he couldn’t come), and Ron knew.

Her sister, Helena, was 6 now. (she was 14 -- Hermione -- not Helena.)

She shrugged on a lace cardigan over her sundress and swimsuit.

She heard the doorbell ring and pulled her hair back into a braid as she hurried down the steps.

“Hi, Ron,” she said, opening the door.

“‘Mione. Hey.”

He was wearing a button down shirt (the first button was open) and swim trunks.

“You going to be okay?”

She tugged her sleeves down. “Maybe.”

Helena ran up and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Hermione! Are we ready? Are we going?”

“Yes, honey,” said Hermione. “Mom! Dad!”

Her mom appeared at the door. “We ready? Hermione, take off the lace, it’s almost 90º out.”

“Mom, it’s for the aesthetic.”

“Whatever that means. Okay, Ron, you’re ready?”

Ron smiled. “Yeah. Thanks, Ms Granger.”

So they walked down to the beach, Ron barefoot, Hermione in her flip-flops, Helena sitting on Hermione’s shoulders, laughing hysterically.

“Okay,” breathed Hermione.

She put down her little sister on the sand, pulled off the only thing protecting- hiding- her secret, and ran into the water.

“Are you going to be okay?” asked Ron.

Hermione just shrugged and waited for Helena as she ran through the water.

“Hermione! Can you spin me?”

Hermione picked up the little girl and let her fly.

“You have a boo-boo,” said Helena, pointing to her wrists. “Do you need a bandaid?”

“No, honey,” said Hermione. “I’m fine.”

“Okay,” said Helena.

And she ran off, smiling. There were some things Hermione couldn’t tell her yet, she was still too young, but someday she’d be old enough to know what her sister had been through.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review (i'm desperate lmao)


End file.
